Episode 1861 (8th September 2006)
Synopsis The customers in The Dog in the Pond are horrified when Sam bursts in holding a lighter, having doused the pub in petrol. As they struggle to find a way out, Calvin attempts to save Sophie from Sam's clutches by smashing a glass on his head, causing him to drop the lighter and the pub to explode. Sam is killed after being crushed by rubble, having been left to die by Russ. Joe goes to save a trapped Olivia, but they are killed when the alcohol from behind the bar falls and causes a second explosion, and Zoe learns of Joe's death by calling his cellphone - tracing it to one of the body bags. Sophie dies in Russ's arms, and just as Justin learns of Mel's death, he finds Sophie's body. Also, Calvin temporarily puts his problems with the Deans behind him as he saves Jake from the fire. Plot Police cars and ambulances surround The Dog in the Pond. Smoke continues to pour from the burnt-out building as the place is completely destroyed inside. Five body bags lay in the carpark. Two Hours, Forty-Eight Minutes Ago... Clare watches, suspicious, as a hooded man walks past. The man looks back to see Clare angrily storm off. He takes off his hood, revealing himself to be Sam, and pulls a container of petrol from his bag, dousing the walls, windows and door in petrol. He pulls out his phone and makes a call. Mel tells Sophie that she and O.B. could stay longer if she wants them to, but she tells them that O.B. should see what's on the disc. She gets a call and answers it, thinking it's from Russ. The voice says "wrong brother" and she drops the phone onto the floor in shock. Sam, having set the door alight, bursts into The Dog in the Pond, ordering everyone to get back. Joe and his friends try to escape but find it ablaze, and Sam pulls Joe back inside. Everyone tries to find an escape as Sam holds out a lighter and pours petrol on the floor. Russ unties Nicole and comforts her. Sam orders everyone to stay where they are, and tells Sophie that "today you die". Russ makes a call but they don't pick up. Sam drops the container of petrol and grabs Sophie. Mel tries to grab the lighter. Calvin grabs a glass from behind the bar and smashes it on Sam's head, causing him to drop the lighter. The pub explodes - the windows are blown out, the benches outside incinerated and debris is thrown all over the premises and into the pond. Jake and Steph are thrown to the floor. Jake is left unconscious. Nicole hears the explosion and panics. Russ tries to calm her down, telling her to call the police and stay in the flat with the door locked as he goes to investigate. Steph tries to wake Jake. He coughs and splutters as Steph struggles to move him. The pub customers scream as they try to get out of the fire. Russ accidentally runs into Justin, and informs him and Becca that there's been an explosion at The Dog in the Pond. Russ asks Becca to check on Nicole as he and Justin run to the burning pub. Darren attempts to extinguish the fire. Joe leads Zoe, Kris and Olivia to the cellar. Olivia struggles to move and debris falls onto her. Clare finishes packing a suitcase and stares at her wedding ring. She hides the suitcase when Max calls out for her. Max informs Clare that The Dog in the Pond is on fire. O.B. kicks Sam between the legs and goes to carry Sophie out. Sam hits him with a plank of wood, knocking him out. Steph tries to call for help from the window. Some of the customers make it out of the pub and one of them notices Steph at the window. Joe uses a barrel to try break the cellar door. Kris ends up taking over when Joe tires. Justin and Russ ask Darren if Sophie was in the pub, and Darren says that she and Mel were in their too. He tells Russ that Sam started the fire. Russ rushes in and Darren stops Justin from going in too. Steph makes her way downstairs into the pub and Craig is relieved to see her. Russ manages to save Sophie and asks Sam what he's done. As Russ goes to leave, the roof caves in and Russ and Sophie are knocked to the floor by rubble. Calvin tells Craig and Steph to get out. Russ and Sophie regain consciousness and Russ carries her out. Sam is trapped under the rubble. Russ looks at him, but turns around and heads to the exit. Joe, Zoe and Kris are relieved when Kris manages to smash the door open. Joe goes back for Olivia, despite Zoe's pleas. He promises to not let her go again. Calvin finds Jake and tries to carry him out. Jake struggles and Calvin injures his arm. He asks Jake if he wants to stay and burn. Joe tries to free Olivia, who is trapped under rubble. As he frees Olivia, the alcohol from behind the bar falls to the floor, smashing and causing a second explosion which engulfs the pair. A firefighter stops Craig and Steph from running back into the fire. The firefighters start extinguishing the fire. Calvin emerges from the fire with Jake. Craig and Steph are relieved to see him. Sophie worries about Mel. Russ apologises to her. O.B. is taken in an ambulance. The paramedic tells Max that O.B. sustained a blow to the head and it's too early to say if he'll make it or not. Max goes in the ambulance with them. The survivors are directed to the church. Steph and Frankie burst into tears upon seeing each other. Jack races over to Darren. Darren tells Jack that they tried to stop the fire but they couldn't, and Jack says all he carse about is him. Kris tries to assure Zoe that Joe will be OK. Zoe worries, and Kris saying that people like Joe are born lucky doesn't help. Sophie goes to rush off to find Mel but she collapses in Russ's arms. Russ yells for a medic and comforts Sophie. Sophie says "I love you" and dies in his arms. Russ is distraught and tries to resuscitate her but the paramedics take over. Russ blames himself for everything. Kris calls Olivia but gets no answer. Zoe tells Kris that Joe told her that he loved her and she made a joke as she was scared that he didn't mean it. Zoe calls Joe's phone and they hear it ringing. They realise the sound is coming from one of the four body bags. Zoe bursts into tears. Justin confronts Russ, telling him that his sister is dead. Justin wonders how he's going to help Sophie. Russ informs Justin that Sophie died from smoke inhalation. Justin bursts into tears and he notices Sophie covered in a blanket. Cast Regular cast *Justin Burton - Chris Fountain *Mel Burton - Cassie Powney *Sophie Burton - Connie Powney *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Clare Cunningham - Gemma Bissix *Max Cunningham - Matt Littler *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Steph Dean - Carley Stenson *Becca Dean - Ali Bastian *Jake Dean - Kevin Sacre *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Olivia Johnson - Rochelle Gadd *O.B. - Darren Jeffries *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Sam Owen - Louis Tamone *Joe Spencer - Matt Milburn *Calvin Valentine - Ricky Whittle Guest cast *Paramedic - Simon Lawson Music Notes *This was the second episode to be aired on 8th September 2006, transmitted at the later time of 6:30 - directly after the previous episode. *Final appearances of Sam Owen, Joe Spencer, Olivia Johnson, Mel Burton and Sophie Burton. *A firefighter is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The end theme tune is replaced by an unknown tune, created for this episode. *The credits roll over a shot of the firefighters extinguishing the last of the flames, and a shot of the five body bags. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Videos Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2006 episodes Category:2006